


What if Peter DID Betray Them

by Ivorypineapples



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Breakup, I forgot that one at first whoops, Other, POV First Person, Suicidal Thoughts, not as intense as it sounds I swear, slight gore, thats first person babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorypineapples/pseuds/Ivorypineapples
Summary: I wrote this because I'm evil >:)Takes place post 3.14 with an imagined result of the fallout that would happen if Peter's phone call really does imply that he's going to betray them.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 23





	What if Peter DID Betray Them

"So you’ve shown your true colors then," He paused and then spit out my true name "Nureyev." His body was no longer turned from me just to tend from Rita but was now actively shielding her from me.

He lifted her up gingerly, both of them wincing. Her arm around his waist while she leaned cradled against him. He turned around. The intensity in his gaze would have knocked me off my feet were I not already prone. At my lowest point and as weak as I could be, Juno Steel managed to make me feel worse than I ever though was possible.

“Mr Randsom?”

“It’s Nureyev, Rita ” Juno corrected with resentment “Once a good for nothing thief always a good for nothing thief.” I tore my gaze from Juno's face. Nothing besides pain and anger was to be found there.

Rita looked between the two of us and took a breath. “Mr. Nureyev why’d you do it.”

I looked at Rita, hurt beyond recognition and Juno.... Juno...

I chose my words carefully, “I thought I could change the world if I just outsmarted everyone else”

“You hurt people in the process Mr. N”

“In that case I am sorry, Rita.”

Juno went to open his mouth but Rita beat him to it “Sorry don’t always solve everything Mr. N” and she started nodded her head to Juno to get a move on.

Gingerly, although perhaps too fast for the level of hurt she was, he helped her walk to the door. Right before they could get to it with a hiss it clicked open. And, the next worst person I could see was standing there.

Vespa.

She looked between all of us and in a split second had her knife out running toward me. I had no recourse to defend myself. But I welcomed her choice.

Then Juno and Rita, acting as one, threw their bodies in between her. Quick on her reflexes and less physically hurt than the rest of them she barreled over them. Knocking them down and landing in a crouch she readied her knife, poised to strike. 

Juno and Rita, still doing more to protect me than they should and seemingly without question, each grabbed one of her ankles, tethering her to them. She swept the knife down and Juno cried out it pain. I moved to respond and then thought better of it. Vespa's Knife was now firmly lodged into Juno's Hand. She went to remove it but Juno placed his good hand over hers before she could. 

Unable to fully lift his head, his voice was muffled “Please don’t kill him.”

“He betrayed us, he hurt Buddy.”

He pulled his head up from the floor, and I could see the pain in his eyes. “I know. I know he betrayed us and I’ll never forget it and I’ll never forgive him. But please don’t kill him” his voice cracked over his last words.

Vespa froze. She, with much more calm then I’ve ever see her with, plucked his hand from on top on hers and pulled her knife out from his skin. With a rush more blood poured out. She took her knife and looked between us all.

She pointed it at me and then sheathed it. “This is only because Buddy isn’t here to help us take a vote on your fate.” She turned her back to me and helped Juno and Rita up. Without looking at Juno she handed him a bandage pulled from her shirt.

And with that they limped out of the room. Rita with her broken bones, Vespa with her broken trust, and Juno with his broken heart.

As they reached the threshold Vespa turned and said. “If you ever show your face again I Will Kill You”

To my surprise Juno spoke, loudly. “Don’t worry Vespa, now that we don’t have anything he wants... well trust me when I say we will _never_ see him again” He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder “You betrayed my trust, Nureyev. You betrayed us all. And if you ever come near us again none of us will stop Vespa from doing what she thinks is best. Least of all me."

And with that the door hissed shut at my last ever view of Juno Steel ex-Detective, current Thief, and the absolute love of my life.

I felt a chasm in the pit of my rock bottom open and swallow me whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's very flirty and fun of me to write a break up scene. Maybe I'll write a redemption but tbh I listen to the penumbra because they tend to do the redemptions that my gay little heart wanted anyways.
> 
> This is the first fic I've actually written down in years and it was very very fun!!


End file.
